The Wrestling Crossover
by Mrprofessor116
Summary: LeBron James has entered the WWE and wants to make it big, but someone is stopping him.
1. Chapter 1

29 men entered, and only 3 remained with one more entry left. John Cena fought hard to stay in the ring and survive longer than Cody Rhodes, who was determined to win and Damien Sandow, who wiped the blood from his mouth after experiencing a brutal disaster kick off the ropes from Cody. Cena looked lifeless and desperate as he crawled away from the ropes. Cody tried his best to bring Cena up and force him out of the ring. Cena was able to push him away lightly, but enough to create space.

With that space Cena became fired up , and using that little energy that he had left he hit Cody with back to back shoulder tackles followed by him ducking Cody's strong strike and lifting him up for a sideout slam and dropping him. Cena felt relieved and called for a 5 knuckle shuffle after catching his breath. After that he elevated Cody for an attitude adjustment. He slammed him down hard and Damien Sandow got up. He was hit with one to the outside and he was eliminated. Entry #30 still hadn't arrived and the crowd started a "Let's go 30" chant signifying that they didn't want Cena to win a third royal Rumble, anyone but him. Cody began to get up and Cena lifted him up but Cody snuck out of it and countered with a quick but devastating CrossRhodes and the crowd roared. Both were tired, you could tell they were exhausted. Cody was waiting for #30 to come on out but it didn't happen like he had planned. He had to put Cena away himself, which was possible, but nearly impossible. Cena got up and Cody tried to clothesline him right out, but Cena flipped his body over the top rope. Cody's feet almost touched the floor, but he was able to stay in. Cena gave him the "You can't see me taunt" and pulled back his fist. Right when he threw the punch Cody pulled the top rope down with all his strength forcing Cena out and onto the floor. Cody had done it. The crowd now roared "Thank You Cody" as Cody got on his knees and revovered. The countdown on the clock began from 20 instead of the usual 10 but the crowd counted along anyway. At zero, there was a long pause. There was a figure wearing a golden mask and crown, along with a red cloak that covered his body. He looked down as he stood from the entrance ramp and only his hands were exposed. He had a dark skin complexion and he was tall, 6'8" to be exact. The figure took the cloak and mask off and the crowd couldn't believe their eyes. "Bah Gawd almighty! " JR screeched. "It can't be!" Michael Cole stuttered.

It was LeBron James, who came sprinting down that ramp and into the ring. Cody was shocked out his mind, his jaw dropped; he couldn't even concentrate as LeBron hit him with a big clothesline. LeBron began to stomp him in the corner, then he allowed him to get up. LeBron ran towards Cody and dropped him with a big boot right in the middle of the ring. Then he bounced off the ropes, mimicked his own shooting form and yelled "Ballin!" and proceeded to elbow Cody right in the ribs. LeBron was pumped as he stood in the corner of the ring and stalked Cody. Cody writhed in pain, the pain from being entry #8 in the rumble came upon him. LeBron yelled for him to get up.

But then all of a sudden energetic music hit the arena. The titantron(the big screen in every show, in case you didn't know) displayed the Los Angeles Lakers logo, and Kobe himself ran all the way down to the ring and ambushed LeBron, throwing lefts and rights in rage. Cody smiled at this sight as he was just getting up. Kobe went outside and brought in a chair and began to beat LeBron with it aggressively. Cody's smile got even wider. Kobe left without saying anything or looking at anybody as the crowd booed him. Cody stood over the fallen self proclaimed king, and slapped his head a few times. He took his headband off and laughed at his ridiculous hairline then brought him up and to add insult to injury, he hit him with a Crossrhodes; LeBron's head bounced off the mat.

Cody then brought LeBron back up once again and threw his body outside like trash and the bell rung. Confetti fell as Cody dropped to his knees and pointed to the WrestleMania 31 marquee to his right and clapped. "Good God! Kobe Bryant, and NBA player just screwed Lebron James over big time!" JR yelled. "The king had the whole WWE universe behind him until Kobe showed up," JBL commented. "Kobe Bryant did this for a reason. To make sure that an NBA player wouldn't main event WWE's biggest event! "

Chapter 2 is coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Questions Answered

Raw opened like it usually did with all the amazing fireworks and music playing as the commentators made introductions. They began to talk about what happened at the very end of the Royal Rumble between Kobe Bryant and LeBron James. "It was a start to something that could be special, something that could be interesting in a company like this. I may not be a big NBA fan but I know LeBron doesn't let stuff like that happen to him and for it not to bother him." JBL said.

With that, Kobe made his way to the ring with the same energetic music as the crowd booed him to the max. He grabbed the mic and began to speak hurriedly.

"You should ALL be thanking ME. If it hadn't been for the Black Mamba..." the crowd interrupted him with a "WHAT?" "An NBA player would've main evented WrestleMania. Now, LeBron may be flashy on the court, but you know fo' sho'...he ain't no wrestler! " The crowd replied back with another "WHAT?"

"If any NBA player deserves to main event WrestleMania, it should be the 5 time, 5 time, 5 time, 5 time, 5 time, 5 time...NBA champion Kobeee Bryant!" "WHAT?" "I'll tell you what. All of you sicken me. You'd rather sit here and watch pre-determined wrestling rather than coming to the Staples Center to see me shine. You are all bums!" Kobe said angrily and the crowd started a "Kobe Sucks" chant as he grinned, not even caring.

"LeBron isn't even a real winner. Yeah he has two NBA rings, but not with Cleveland. He didn't have what it took to actually win a championship with a team he forced into the Finals in 2007. He was sweeped! And now he is back home..." Kobe said mocking the Cleveland fans. "He's back home because he grew tired if the Heat, thinking it's the team's fault when actually he was the problem. He had too much authority on that team and he made countless boneheaded decisions in the Finals this year. He has to rely on a stacked team to win a ring, then become Finals MVP because he's so overrated and I'm TIRED of it. I won a my fifth title practically carrying the Lakers, Lebron is a fa-"

Lebron's music shut Kobe off. "Kobe, the only reason you came out here is because I didn't sign with the Lakers. I know you wanted me to. I refuse to be on a team that consists of a ballhog like you," LeBron began. "Hey, I was going to bring you another ball and propose that idea to the association, that way I don't have to pass." Kobe laughed . "Kobe, you've been playing so long without passing that now your mind is focused on you and you only. You could all say that Kobe is the Kanye West of the league, right?" The crowd cheered and Kobe filled with frustration and anger.

"You know what LeBron, I know exactly how to shut your mouth. Since we're in a wrestling-friendly environment instead of it being basketball friendly, I challenge YOU to a match at Elimination Chamber 4 weeks from now!" Kobe shouted. "I'm a 6'8" 275lb beast, what should I be scared of? March 12, Sunday Night you're on Kobe. I will take the Black Mamba and crush it with my bare hands. " LeBron accepted, feeling cocky. "You think you'll do something? NO. I will dethrone you of your false kingdom, then kick headband wearing your tail until you run back to your hotel in Cleveland! " Kobe messed with LeBron's headband, messing it up. "Your fans will see it, your family, your wife, your kids heck even baseball and golf fans will see me beat you LeBron!" LeBron laughed at Kobe's last statement. "You sure can talk a good game Kobe. But I can show you better than I can tell you. If you wanna see Kobe vs LeBron right now TURN UP!" LeBron screamed into the microphone and the crowd erupted with"Yes" chants. LeBron grinned but Kobe disproved. "Naw, naw." He stuttered quickly shaking his head. "It's not happening tonight because this could get out of hand buddy. You ain't ready." "Alright then, have it your way man." LeBron said leaving, but he turned right around and hit Kobe right in the mouth with the microphone knocking him down. "It's not your decision! I'm the king around here now! I will call the shots and you'll do nothing! You'll regret that you ever stopped me from winning the Rumble, son!" LeBron began to stomp Kobe down until security was able to stop him. Kobe just stayed down,mouthing at LeBron as the segment came to a close with LeBron being escorted to the back.

Chapter 3 coming soon!


End file.
